


flood of blood to the heart

by akissontitan



Series: bone and blood (or: ones where the reaper gets topped by the elf) [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Soft BDSM, let taako fuck boys 2k17, top taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: Kravitz gasped, and promptly choked on the air, body unused to the sensation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter drabble request turned into this fucking odyssey i hate this and myself and my whole life
> 
> Anyways taako has a dick and tops in this fic but make no mistake THE BOY IS TRANS i'm just using [Mu's](http://twitter.com/rockportlimited) wonderful transmutation toe ring headcanon today. Ok here we go kids i'm embarrassed lets swooce right in

"You comfy, babe?"

Kravitz adjusted against his bonds from where he sat, kneeling nude on a cleared spot on the floor of Taako's room. "Is it- Am I _supposed_ to be comfortable?"

Taako seemed to consider this for a moment. "I mean, I guess uncomfortable-but-still- _good_ is what I'm looking for."

That was easier to answer. The ropes keeping his wrists behind his back were slightly scratchy, and his thighs were definitely going to get sore in this position, but. "Yes. It's...I feel good, darling."

"Wait 'til we get going," Taako cooed, smug smile playing on his lips. Kravitz couldn't help but keep his eyes on his boyfriend above him; the gorgeous burgundy lingerie set he was wearing was certainly appealing, but in general, the elf looked so lovely. Long hair tied in a messy bun, a certain softness to his exposed stomach that Kravitz wanted so badly to touch- ah. But that was the idea, tonight. He couldn't touch.

Kravitz met Taako's eyes, reflective in the half-light of his room. "I'm looking forward to it."

The elf smiled, almost fond, but with a hint of something that could be excitement or sadism. Reading him was always a challenge, even more so right now, distracted as he was. Either way, Taako closed the space between them, running a soft hand down Kravitz's face and hair. "Me too, baby. You ready?"

At his nod, Taako slid his lace panties down his thighs, revealing his dick already half-hard with interest. It looked _lovely_ , something Kravitz wasn't exactly used to thinking about genitals, but. At this point, he could hardly afford himself much shame.

"You're gonna blow me, and if you do it well, I might fuck you. M'kay?" Taako's fingers circled the shell of his ear. He shuddered. Nodded again. They'd already been over this before they started, but hearing it again, like this, made Kravitz shiver.

He'd felt it brewing all night, but when Taako slipped one finger in his mouth to pry it open, Kravitz felt as if something very powerful had come over him. Them? It wasn't magic, exactly. Just. A keen sense of _rightness_ , an eagerness to please that felt different from the usual. It felt nice. Taako felt nice. He was- gods. He was so pretty. Kravitz craned his neck to get closer to him, placing a wet kiss on the side of his dick. 

"Good, good," Taako mumbled from above him, hand now on his jaw and encouraging it open. For a moment he considered resisting, if only because he could; Taako wasn't forcing, it wouldn't take much to keep his mouth shut and play defiant. But. He didn't want to, really. He wanted this whole thing to be good for his boyfriend. _He_ wanted to be good for his boyfriend. Lips parted, he let Taako's cock enter his mouth.

Taako's hand found Kravitz's hair again, pressing gently against the back of his head. Kravitz got the message. He also definitely didn't want Taako to stop doing that. He wrapped his lips around him properly, making sure to keep his teeth out of the way. An arm twitched, muscle memory calling for Kravitz to place a hand on Taako's hip, before he remembered - oh yeah. Bound. The thought made him more excited than he expected.

"Mmh, Krav, this is nice, but you gotta focus for me, baby. Looks like you're off with the fairies down there." The hand in his hair tightened to a fist, and he thrust down hard into Kravitz's mouth. _Fuck_. They both moaned at that, but Kravitz made sure to keep his wits - Taako asked him to do more. He could do that. Wanted to.

He ran his tongue along the underside of Taako's cock, pushing himself further down so he could take more of him. He could feel himself getting aroused; not as if he wasn't before, but he'd barely been touched. His dick didn't seem to care much any more - he shifted his hips, trying for some friction to alleviate the burn in his gut.

Above him, Taako moaned, hips stuttering until he was sheathed inside Kravitz's mouth. He felt stuffed full, but in a satisfying kind of way, exacerbated by the eyes-shut-brows-knitted expression on his lover's face. He was doing good, right? He'd sucked Taako off before, knew what he liked, just. Not quite like this. Kravitz relaxed his throat as best he could, a quiet noise escaping him as he found his nose pressing against Taako's neat thatch of hair.

"Fuck- that's, _yeah_ , that's it baby, you look so good like that, good boy," Taako rambled, both hands on Kravitz's head now and gently setting the pace. _Fuck_ if that praise wasn't doing it for him right now. Again he attempted to shift his arm so he could paw at himself, but the ropes were a rough reminder on his sensitive skin that that wasn't happening tonight.

Kravitz could feel Taako getting close - he was playing it cool tonight, trying to be calm and controlling and while it was certainly _working_ , there was no hiding those little tells Kravitz had come to know. When he felt Taako's nails digging into the back of his neck, Kravitz tightened his lips and drew himself back, focusing on laving wet kisses the head. Gods, he'd give anything to have his hands on his boyfriend right now, to make it _so_ good for him, but a not-so-small part of Kravitz loved this too, the cramped arms and sore thighs and being below him and _used_ like this. His own dick twitched at the thought, he moaned, and Taako came, spilling warm and musky on his tongue.

"Fuck," Taako panted, bringing one shaky hand around to lift Kravitz's chin. He made a show of swallowing, and licking his lips clean of what he could. Taako's pupils were blown wide when their eyes met, and he was flushed so beautifully all the way from his cheeks to his cute bralette.

Gods, Kravitz wanted to hold him.

"That-- You did awesome, baby. Fuckin' _mint_." A shaky hand found Kravitz's cheek, and he leaned into the affection. "You still up for part deux?"

Kravitz nodded emphatically, heat curling in his gut at the idea. "Please-"

Whatever else he was planning to say was cut off by the feeling of his ropes being plucked at. He craned his neck, and there was Taako's mage hand, undoing his binds and releasing him.

He assessed his wrists, stretching them out and admiring the indentations from where the rope cut into skin. It was pretty, but- he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"We're not, um. We're not leaving the ropes on?"

Taako kneeled in front of him, eyes now level. "Whatever you want. Figured you might need a breather though."

Kravitz wanted to deny it, but Taako was probably right. He still felt that spaced-out feeling in his head, and he felt like that pleasant buzz could turn into something less nice when pushed too far. Taako was being very considerate. He loved that, and him. But still...

"Can we put them back on?"

Taako giggled, leaning into his space to kiss his cheek, then jaw, then lips. If Kravitz moaned at the contact, just a little, Taako was nice enough not to mention it.

"If you want, sugar," he shifted back on his heels and grabbed Kravitz's hand, encouraging them both up, "let's get you situated first though, kay?"

Kravitz nodded, standing on shaky legs and moving to Taako's bed. The mattress was soft and forgiving on his tense knees, and he barely resisted the urge to melt into it completely.

"Now, you _know_ how fond I am of that face of yours, pretty boy, but. Can't lie, totally wanna press it into the mattress tonight. Thoughts?"

Kravitz couldn't nod fast enough. When he first mentioned to Taako that he was curious to try something a little more... _intense_ than their normal thing, he hadn't really had a clear picture in his mind of what he wanted. And yet. The thought of Taako pressing him down, penetrating him - while his hands were bound! - was pushing all the buttons Kravitz didn't know he had.

"Good, cool," Taako's voice shocked him from his thoughts, as did the hands finding his own. "I'm gonna tie you like this, 'kay?" Taako guided his hands up to the metal headboard, which Kravitz grasped as his boyfriend wrapped the ropes around his wrists once again. The friction rubbed against the already-sensitive skin, and idly Kravitz berated himself for not thinking to touch himself while his hands had been free. Would he have been allowed to? Gods. The idea of Taako dictating his actions like that with just words, he-

He lost his thoughts as Taako stood to remove his stockings, so slowly that he _had_ to be doing it on purpose, and next his bralette, revealing a smooth chest save for a set of surgery scars. Kravitz's mouth watered at the sight of him, completely naked now except for his toe ring, and still more gorgeous than anything else he could imagine.

Taako threw him a smug grin and moved back to the bed, positioning himself somewhere behind Kravitz. He yelped as Taako adjusted him, spreading his legs so his ass was in the air, face against the mattress like he'd promised.

"All good, bubuleh?" Came Taako's voice from above him.

"Yes, yes, I-" Kravitz murmured, voice muffled by the sheets, "I'm ready, please, can we just-"

"Ah-ah, chill with the demands, darling. Trust me, I got you. I'm gonna make this fucking _awesome_ for you, have a little patience!"

If Kravitz were in a more composed state of mind, he might have quipped something about how Taako should perhaps take a little of his own advice, but instead he just made a vague attempt at a nod, and pushed his ass up towards Taako. Patient didn't have to mean _not eager_ , right?

Taako must have taken pity on him, because the next thing he felt was warm fingers tracing the length of his cock, and _oh_ , that sure was something. His hands squirmed in their confines, and he let himself rock into the touch.

"M'gonna stretch you now, 'kay? Stay nice and still for me. Tell me if you wanna slow it down."

Kravitz nodded his assent, but Taako must have missed it, because seconds later the hand around his cock was reduced to two fingers squeezing the base. Kravitz yelped, it was _good_ , but it _hurt_ , and-

"What do you say to someone who's taking care of you like this, hm?" Taako's voice came from centimetres behind his neck, so close his breath had Kravitz shuddering.

"Thank-you..." he breathed in an instant, that warm, faded feeling in his chest growing larger, "thank-you, please, Taako, I-"

"Shh, don't overdo it there, pretty boy. Just remember those manners for the guy who's fucking you, 'kay?"

The hand on him turns friendly again, stroking him softly, and Kravitz gets out a "yes, Taako.." before the elf moves away from him, shuffling around where he can't see. He feels exposed, and needy, and buries his face in his forearms to compose himself. A Reaper, reduced to a begging mess under his mortal lover. He was an embarrassment, but. Maybe he liked that, a little.

"Okay. Back to the stretching." Is all the warning Kravitz gets before he feels one lubed finger tracing his hole and penetrating. Though not exactly pleasurable yet, it doesn't hurt, and Kravitz shifts his hips to get more of the sensation.

Taako responds with another finger, easing them both deeper inside him and scissoring. That certainly has him keening - they're so /warm/ and good inside him and, while they'd experimented with Taako topping before, it had never been quite like _this_. He had never been so wrecked from so little.

He pushed back on the digits inside him, and gods, he was sure he looked like a _wreck_ \- ass up unashamedly, little strangled noises on his lips. Kravitz hoped Taako was enjoying it as much as he was.

The gentle thrusting of his fingers continued as lips pressed against the swell of his ass, then down to his thigh. Kravitz gasped and promptly choked on the air, body unused to the sensation.

"Krav, oh my god, cute." Came Taako's giggly voice from behind him, "You ready for another one, champ? Or do you wanna take a sec?"

(Kravitz did in fact take one very small sec to hide a smile in the sheets at the lovely sound of his boy's laughter, but. Taako didn't need to know that.)

"I can do more, I think. Please."

"Your wish is my command, pretty-boy."

A third finger entered him, and just as Kravitz was about to whine in discomfort, Taako crooked all three, turning his vocalisation into one of pleasure. It felt so... _much_ , a tightrope balancing act between pleasure and pain, leaning _well_ towards pleasure as Taako's free hand found his prick again. 

"That good already, huh?"

Kravitz had no quip for that, answering instead by arching his back, hoping for another thrust of Taako's fingers.

"Do you think you're ready? Because- refractory period _who_ , I'm good to fucking go whenever you are, babe."

"Yes," he breathed, almost before Taako was finished, "yes, please, I-I'm definitely ready." The hand tracing soothing patterns on his back was maddening, every little touch like electricity under his skin, and if he didn't know better he'd assume Taako had put him under some kind of spell. His desire had surpassed want - he _needed_ him, his sweet, sexy, charming elf boy in all his ridiculous glory. Gods above and below, he was so fond. Always, but especially now, dizzy from the moment.

Taako removed his fingers, agonisingly slow, and although Kravitz couldn't see, he _knew_ he wiped them on the sheets. Gross boy. Still didn't dampen the affection in his chest, somehow.

"You know the deal, homie. Tell me if something's not right or I'll kick your ass."

Kravitz opened his mouth to reply with something terrible like _I don't think this could be anything but right, with you_ , but resisted at the last moment, possibly due to Taako shifting behind him, grabbing his hips, and aligning his cock with Kravitz's entrance.

If he wasn't gone before, he was certainly _gone_ now, as Taako eased into him with fingernails pressing into the flesh of his hips.

Kravitz couldn't be sure how Taako's rated on the scale of bomb dicks, objectively, but he couldn't imagine a better one right now. He thrust again, a little harder, jolting Kravitz into the bed. _Oh_. Ye gods, yes. 

"Fu- _uck_ , babe, that's nice. You feel so good, you know that? Fuckin' incredible for me."

If Taako expected a response to his rambling, he certainly wasn't getting one. Kravitz worked on letting his shoulders drop, loosening his hips, becoming putty in Taako's hands. He set a slow but satisfying pace, fucking into him like this was for _both_ of them, and it was all Kravitz could do to not moan with every shift of his hips.

Fuck, he wanted to be able to touch him. Even seeing him would be good, Kravitz could just _imagine_ the hungry look on his face as he fucked him. He pulled on his restraints, a moan escaping him as the friction of it burned against his skin. He wanted to see Taako, be held by him, but- gods, this was _so good_ too.

Taako's hand found his cock and suddenly Kravitz's thighs were shaking, back bowing as he pushed back against Taako's thrusts.

"Shit, baby, _yes_ , you're- god, I'm not gonna last with you so tight around me like this," Taako leaned further over him, until his face was buried in Kravitz's neck, and the warmth of his partner around and inside him combined with his dirty mouth had Kravitz fucking keening.

Taako shifted his hips again, drawing out from Kravitz until he was gasping, before sheathing himself slow and deep and- gods, his hand was on his prick again, pumping in time with his thrusts. Kravitz ran cold, _obviously_ but he felt so warm right now, so fantastically pliant under the heat of Taako's body. The fuzzy feeling returned every time he thought of it; how sweetly Taako was treating him while giving him the wonderful rough treatment he'd wanted, the feeling of each point of contact between them. He let his eyes fall closed and shoulders drop, darkness spinning behind his eyes with every thrust and every errant _good, yes, please_ slipping from his loose lips.

"You close baby?" Taako murmured into his ear, and _wow_ he sounded good, voice ragged and breathy. Kravitz nodded, unsure if he could trust his own voice. A hand squeezed his cock and he felt his whole body shudder, knees spreading in the hope of taking impossibly more. The haze in his mind was constant now, cloying in his chest and closing his throat and he- he loved it. He _loved_ the way Taako pushed him down, fucking him like something so sweet, he knew he wasn't going to be able to stop thinking of this and wanting it _again_ and _more_ and oh, gods, fuck, he was _right there_ , he-

Taako groaned above him, slipping dexterous fingers down the length of Kravitz's dripping cock and to his balls and back, and with a gasp of air he didn't want or need to take, he was _there_ , coming as Taako lost himself in tandem above him. He could feel his eyes wet with tears and it was _so good_ and the ropes keeping him bound hurt just the right amount and Taako was _right there_ and he was _burning burning burning_ \- he loved him so much - and he was glad he didn't have to breathe because he wasn't sure his throat could do anything but moan incoherent nonsense as Taako's come filled him.

A moment passed, the length of which Kravitz couldn't guess, and then there were long fingers at his wrists, unfastening his restraints. Lovely as the burn had felt, Taako collapsing beside him and rubbing at his sore hands was a definite improvement. He still felt shaky and hazy and more than a little sore in the thighs, but the contentment of knowing he'd pleased Taako was surpassing all that. The elf drew him close, prestidigitation-ing streaks of come off Kravitz's stomach that he hadn't even noticed before kissing him softly.

"That was... _damn_ , babe. Like. _Hoo, fuck_. How you doin', huh? You good? Tell me."

Kravitz couldn't find it in himself to keep his eyes open, but he let Taako's voice wash over him all the same. "I'm good," oh jeez, his voice was raspy, "I'm really. Really good. I don't- I didn't expect it to, um. To feel that good."

Taako stretched out beside him, swallowing a yawn. "Soo, just to clarify, you're saying you're, like, good? That it was good?"

Kravitz huffed a peal of laughter, every muscle in him resisting even the slightest movement. "Don't tease, I have a lot of strong emotions in me right now."

"Mm, I noticed." Taako mused, turning slightly to wipe a tear from his cheek. "And I'm glad. I wanted this to be fantastic for you. You, uh. You deserve that."

If Kravitz thought that soft, dizzy feeling in his head was waning, he was proven very wrong by that. His chest- his whole _body_ felt like it was buzzing, or blooming, and more than he remembered feeling before, he felt calm, and loved, and _good_.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me [on twitter @nycreous](http://twitter.com) come be my friend! Also i live on attention so please comment ur fave bit or general opinions, I wrote this on my phone during a heat wave i deserve välidation
> 
> Thanks to my dear bailey for requesting this and to mu for #inspiring me to release more top taako content into the world


End file.
